Disney-Hyperion's Leslie
Inview The Pictures of Disney-Hyperion from The Itsy Bitsy Spider, The Oz Kids and Rover Dangerfield in the World Premiere Movie Leslie & Frank's First Quest is From the Studio Who Brougth You Looney Tunes and The Lion King and It's Not a Fairy Tale. Characters 'Main characters/Heroes' *'Leslie McGroarty ' *'Frank ' *'Rover Dangerfield ' *'Daffy Duck ' *'Boris ' *'The Cat in the Hat ' *'Cow and Chicken ' *'Mr. Stork ' *'Fox and Crow ' *'Hugo, Victor and Laverne ' *'Pretty Boy ' *'Rabbit ' *'Chuck McFarlane ' *'Misha' 'Supporting characters' *'Elmer Fudd ' *'Shnookums and Meat' *'Ren and Stimpy' *'Sandi Crocker' *'Tyrone Washington' *'Woody Woodpecker' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Fall-Apart Rabbit' *'Scat Cat and the Alley cats' *'Star Butterfly' *'Debbie ' *'Rusty ' *'Napoleon ' *'Patty ' *'Droopy and Butch ' *'Juandissimo Magnifico' *'Teodora' *'Duckman and Cornfed' 'Villains' *'Abis Mal ' *'The Red Guy ' *'Hunter ' *'Ozzy and Stunt' *'Lil' Lightning ' *'King Chicken' *'Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers' *'Ludo' *'Toffee' Voice Cast Members *Francesca Maire Smith as Lesile McGroarty *Alex Zuckmerman as Frank *Rodney Dangerfield as Rover Dangerfield *Bob Hoskins as Boris *Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlane *Kira Tozer as Misha *Martin Short as Cat in the Hat *Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy *Ken Samson as Rabbit *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Butch and Droopy *Charlie Alder as Cow and Chicken, The Red Guy and Patton *Jason Marsden as Shnookums *Frank Welker as Meat, Crow and Fall-Apart Rabbit *Jason Alexander as Abis Mal, Duckman, Hugo and Lil' Lightning *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Mary Wickes as Laverne *Gregg Berger as Cornfed *Jim Cummings as Narrator and Mr. Stork *Jeff Bennett as Fox and Ozzy *Rob Paulsen as Strut *Billy West as Ren, Stimpy and Elmer Fudd *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico *Tim Curry as King Chicken *Sherry Lynn as Debbie and Amber Whitmire *Debi Derryberry as The Jennifers *Michael Manasseri as Rusty *Chistopher Rich as Napoleon *Tabitha St. German as Sandi Crocker *Dexter Bell as Tyrone Washington *Scatman Crothers as Scat Cat *Paul Winchell as Shun Gon *Thurl Ravenscoft as Billy Boss *Lord Tim Hudson as Hit Cat *Vito Scotti as Peppo *Maria Teresa Cordeiro as Teodora *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse Songs *'He Lives in You '- (Return to Pride Rock) - Mickey Mouse, Leslie McGroarty and Frank *'We Are One '- (Return to Pride Rock) - Rover Dangerfield and Sandi Crocker *'My Lullaby '- (Return to Pride Rock) - Ludo, Elmer Fudd and Debbie *'Zuka Zuma '- (The Lion Guard Soundtrack) - Sandi Crocker *'Hot, Hot, Hot '- (Best of Buster Pointdexter) - Mr. Stork and Scat Cat and the Alley Cats *'Upendi '- (Return to Pride Rock) - Fall-Apart Rabbit *'Not One of Us '- (Return to Pride Rock) - Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Kedia, Koda, Baloo and Various Disney Characters *'Love Will Find a Way '- (Return to Pride Rock) - Sandi Crocker and Tyrone Washington Galleries Videos Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Hyperion films Category:Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Non-Disney Crossover Category:Films